All Alone
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: Two bottles of vodka. Two bottles of wine. A few gallons of scotch. Nothing much. "Stay right there. Don't move. Don't go with anyone."


I was alone. Everything hurt. I didn't know where I was. The moon was shining on my eyes. The night wind blew my amethyst hair above my forehead. I collapsed onto a brick wall and slid down until my bottom hit the cold, wet alley floor.

"UGH…" I groaned. My mind felt numb. Everything was hyper enhanced. The colors were swirling. I was suffering from a demonic migraine. Where was I? My communicator buzzed in my jean pocket. I picked it up.

"Raven? Where are you?" Robin's concerned voice rang. What was he talking about?

"I'm fine, Robin. Don't worry your pretty little spiky head about me." I smiled, shaking my head. He frowned.

"Raven, do you know where you are?"

"Uh…I'm somewhere in the US." I offered. It wracked my brain to even say that.

"Not enough Raven. Are you still in Jump?"

"Silly Silly Robin. You know that Jump is a small city. There's simply not enough…how do I say…night life." I teased, puckering my lips. He smiled at me like you would a crazy three year old.

"I'm not a child, Robin. I had a couple vodkas, two bottles of wine, and two gallons of scotch. I can have fun." I teased.  
"I understand- wait…gallons? Raven, are you drunk? Can you use your powers?" Robin asked, looking concerned once again.

"Yes, of course I'm drunk. And I can't use my powers." Robin frowned again.

"Where are you?" I turned around and read the street sign.

"68th street, Crime Alley." I deadpanned.  
"You…you're in Gotham?" Robin was surprised. And he looked angry.

"Yup. I'm in Gotham."

"I'm going to come get you, 'kay? Stay where you are, don't move, don't go with anyone." Robin ordered in his leader voice.

"Okay hot shot. I gotcha." I smiled, and he hung up.

It was lonely sitting there. Robin was taking a long time to get here. I coughed. Suddenly, a pair of legs came in front of me.

"Hey Rob-" I started then I stared. It wasn't Robin. It was an older man with gray hair and stubble, an eye patch, and an interesting physique. He grinned and it made me want to vomit.

"Hey sugartits. Want to come ride on a real man?" He wheezed. I frowned.

"My friend told me not to go home with strange men." I admitted.

"You got a boyfriend?"

"Yes and no. I think he's my boyfriend and he thinks so but we're not officially. Like. Dating." I rambled. He grinned and looked crusty.

"Well, I guess you're fair game then." He held out his hand. I slapped it away.

"My daddy's the devil." I smiled. He went stiff for a moment, then he blinked, and he smiled.

"A follow disciple of Satan. Hot." He smiled. Couldn't this guy take a hint? I gave him the look.

"Not Satan. Trigon." I explained.

"Sorry, sweetie. Gotta dash. Can I have your number?"

"No. you're like two billion years old. Fuck off." I was astounded I'd used such language.

"Allright. Bye." He left. Just then Robin pulled up. I could tell it was him because he had his windows rolled down.

"Raven?" Robin called me. He saw me and got out of the car.

"Robin?" I asked. He held out his hand. I smiled and gladly took it.

"Not going with strange men, huh?" The man reappeared. I frowned and shooed him off. He stood there.

"Sir, can you please leave us alone?" He was trying to be polite to the older gentlemen.

"Nope. Excuse me, madam, but do you know him?"

"If I didn't know him, would I be going home with him? We share a home." I said.

"Oh, you're married?"

"No, sir. That's none of your business. Just let me take her home." He started to drag me towards his car, but the man wouldn't leave us alone. He stepped between us and the passenger door. Robin squinted at the man.

"It's my sworn duty as an elder to protect our younger generation-"

"Elder? You were trying to pick up a seventeen year old?" Robin asked, stepping to the side and dragging me along with it.

"She's seventeen? See you later." He left us, walking into the alleyway. I smiled up at Robin whilst he dragged me into the car. He buckled me in and got into the car.

"You okay, Raven?" Robin patted my leg. I smiled

"Of course, Sweetums." I cooed, patting his hair. He blushed and put the key into the ignition. The radio was turned on. I started to sing along.

"SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US! LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US!"

Robin gave me a funny look. I couldn't tell if it was of endearment or of confusion.

"Didn't know you could sing." Robin quipped.

"I can do a lot of things you don't know Robin." I flirted.

"I believe so." One hand was on the wheel, one hand was on my leg.

"You are cute. Starfire's lucky." I said unintentionally.

"What do you mean? We never dated. That was just for the press. They needed some romance." Robin explained. We were half way to Jump City.

"You aren't dating?" I was excited.

"Nope." Robin bluntly put. I smiled. "I'm not interested in dating." He added. I frowned.

"You sure about that, Boy Wonder? I could give you more than that dumb redhead could ever put out."

"Could you now?" Robin obviously didn't hear me.

"Yup. But let's not talk about her." I was cut off by pulling into a driveway. The Titans driveway. I smiled and got out. I fell to the hard, unforgiving ground. He picked me up quickly and dragged me inside. I blacked out

* * *

I woke up to a strange ceiling. Wait…Robin's ceiling! I was in Robin's room! Oh my gosh I'd always wonder what it was like! I looked down at my body. I was in a lace bra with matching panties. I gasped and covered myself. I hoped Starfire'd done this for the boys' sake. Just then, Robin walked in.

"Well look who's back." Robin was holding French toast sticks and orange juice. He handed them to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"I figured you were still hungover…so I changed you-"

"You changed me...my underwear?" I was wondering what he might've felt And powers still weren't back.

"Yeah. Sorry, Raven. I invaded-"

"Did like what you saw?"

"Yes. Very much actually." Robin admitted.

"Good." And I pounced on him.

* * *

_So yeah. That was my first Rob/Rae oneshot. I'm kind of addicted to the couple now. I love writing drunk characters. OOC, you know? Anyway, Review and Favorite. If you have any requests **PM me.** _

_Signing off.  
_

**_Massive edit 10/8/13: Yeah, when I wrote this I sorta kinda had no idea what alcohol poisoning was. So that explains that._**


End file.
